


Water Magnet

by Hieiko



Series: The Other Li Girl [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows after "Name That Girl". It's an inconvenient curse that Syaoran has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 03, "it's Monday".

Li Syaoran is starting to believe that the Jusenkyo curse does much more than turn him into a girl when doused with cold water. It also attracts every opportunity for him to get splashed by any amount of cold water in the nearby vicinity.

Case in point: First day of classes. High school. Freshman year.

Syaoran, with one hand raised to ring the doorbell, is standing at the front doorstep of the Kinomoto residence. Before his finger manages to press the button, however, Kinomoto Touya appears from the side of the house. The older boy is wielding a garden hose, and ends up watering not only the plants, but Syaoran as well.

Touya blinks in surprise. Syaoran's brown hair turns red, his brown eyes turn blue, and the front part of his shirt gets a little tighter. The now female Syaoran glares at his (her) girlfriend's older brother. Touya smirks, calls out to his sister Sakura, and continues with his chore.

Sakura opens the front door, then smiles upon seeing Syaoran. Her face falls when she realizes he's gotten wet. She takes his hand, and leads him inside the house to dry off.

When they walk back outside, Touya scowls at them. He recognizes the shirt that his sister's boyfriend is wearing; it's one of his. Before he can complain, though, Sakura says goodbye and takes off at a run, hand in hand with Syaoran who's right beside her.

The pair keep running all the way to school. Syaoran is a girl again by the time they get there, but Sakura just grins at her. "Syaoran is absent today," she tells her now red-haired companion. "Would you like to visit our school, Jian-chan?"

"..."

"You can embarrass all the boys on the football team by beating them..."

"Okay, let's go!"


End file.
